The Age of Bella
by Mlle. Mystere
Summary: Bella Swan was supposed to have a happy life and have a family one day. Well, that all changed when on the way to her aunt's house, her car flipped over into an icy lake. In two minutes, her temp. was 67.8 degrees. Ten seconds later, lightning struck... and a new vampire was born out of the ashes. That was 100 years ago. She will never die... or fall in love... right?
1. Chapter 1 - Introducing Me

Hello, my dear fanfiction-ists! How are ya? First off, #prayfororlando and second, #ripchristinagrimmie. Such tragedies must be addressed. Now onto the fanfiction part, THIS STORY IS UP FOR REVISION AND CONTINUATION. PLEASE MESSAGE ME IF YOU WOULD LIKE TO CONTINUE THIS STORY. Frankly, I lost interest in this and I really hope that someone can make it better. This story is basically a little like the movie, The Age of Adaline, but Bella is immortal and with powers. Hopefully, the story-line would go like...she fell in love with, NOT EDWARD, but Emmett... meets him again after another change in identity...both change into vampires...IDK... WELL ANYWAY... PLEASE MESSAGE ME IF YOU WANT TO CONTINUE! THANKS!. Yours truly, Mlle. Mystere.

The sun is shining brightly in New York City, a rarity during March and April. Many people were outside, enjoying the day in Central Park, throwing frisbees and walking their dogs, unaware to the loud buzz of city life. Everyone was enjoying their day with friends and family. However, on the top floor of a giant skyscraper, it was clear that not everyone's that lucky to have family.

A beautiful woman stared out of her giant skyscraper floor-to-ceiling windows, admiring the beautiful view of her city and how much it had changed. Her hand groped for a pencil and her sketchbook to draw this rare clear view.

 _Beeezzz...Beezzz._

"Miss... Your 12 o'clock delivery is here..."

The young female sighed. "...Send her up." Her desire of sketching suddenly went away with her slam of reality.

The door opened and a delivery man stood with a big box.

"Good afternoon, Miss. Here are the videos and files you requested."

The girl smiled. "Thank you, Grant."

The man bowed and closed the door behind him as he left, leaving the young lady alone.

She hesitantly picked up the box and opened the lid. It was something she really wanted to see again, but was afraid of the truth it came with.

Inside the box was a couple of files and old forgotten video tapes dating back to 1901. The female picked up one of the video tapes and set it up onto an old projector. The film slowly played onto the screen as the female laid back into her chair.

 _Atarian Estates: A History_

 _The Atarain Estates of New York City was one of the world's biggest financial estates of all time. The company was built by the mastermind, Charlie E. Swan, who was the biggest and richest man in New York City at this time. His work and philanthropy made him a billionaire and him a big target for competitors. His estates ranked in each month at 10 million with countless other projects bringing in money as well. Charles (Charlie) E. Swan was the definition of the American dream as he was born in Germany to Marco H. Zwan (Swan) and Amelia Amethyst Swan, an Irish woman. His parents immigrated to America where they were very poor. Swan worked through the tough times and founded his first company in Forks, Washington in 1875 at the age of 18. He then went on to found one of the nation's biggest trade markets, naming it Atarain, after the boat that had brought his parents to America. In 1904, Charles Swan ended his greatest accomplishment which was the founding of Swan Square, or Times Square. A few years later, Charles Swan met a beautiful woman who charmed him in every way, Miss Renee_ _Higginbotham. They had a beautiful daughter, who they named Isabella. With his adoring wife and daughter with him, Charles Swan was unstoppable. However, tragedy struck in 1920 when a jealous competitor, Stanley Masen, assassinated the proud businessman and his wife. Their daughter, Isabella, was left with a huge empire, threatening to fall apart at the age of 4. The once prosperous Atarain Estates, which consisted of 23 hotels and 35 trade centers, was now the story of a tragic business deal. Within years, the company broke off and was sold into pieces on Wall Street. However, a few years later, Miss Isabella Swan was able to regain control again and became an astounding businesswoman. However, tragedy struck again when it was reported the Isabella Swan was killed when she was driving to her aunt's home in Tennessee when her car overturned into an icy river, killing her instantly at the age of 20. Her body was never found and_ —

The young female wiped her eyes that had misted a bit over the tape she had abruptly stopped. She yanked the tape off the projector and shoved it back into the box again, unable to watch anymore.

She buzzed the intercom. "Helen, cancel all my appointments today. I'll be gone for the rest of the day."

"Yes, madam," replied the receptionist.

The women picked up her purse and keys as she quickly exited her office, avoiding eye contact with anyone who would see her misty red eyes.

Everyone turned as she descended into the main lobby. After all, she was the boss...

The doorman opened the door with her security following her. She was a powerful women, after all. But, no one really knew who she was, other than the fact that she was their powerful boss.

" _And no one ever will..."_ She thought...

After all... She was supposed to be dead for 80 years...

Darkness had fallen onto the ever gleaming light of New York. In the distance, a beautiful black Porsche 911 was driving at an incredibly fast rate. In the driver's seat was a beautiful timeless women with flowing brown locks and dark brown eyes with a tint of violet. Her long bronzed legs looked endless as she stepped on the pedal of the car as her supermodel body casually laid back against the seat. The beauty was Isabella Marie Swan. Wasn't she supposed to be dead?

" _Nope."_ The female thought, smiling.

It was true, however, that her car had flipped over into an icy bank. The misleading part was that she wasn't dead. The car was struck by lightning and saved her. Somehow, it turned her immortal with powers. She could act human, eat human food, even conceive like humans. Only downside was that she couldn't really stay in one place for long. People would notice...


	2. Chapter 2 - Nice to Meet You I think

Bella's POV

Staying in one place for your entire life is... terrible, but having to move every six months is even worse. And in a couple of days, Miss Ella Manson would move to Alaska and never be heard from again.

Sigh... Life is hard and being alive for almost a hundred year certainly makes it interesting. I have met too many people but have yet to fall in love. The only problem for me is that I don't want to let myself fall in love, especially with a human. How could I take away their life like that? After all, I come with too much baggage.

 _The day my parents were assassinated, I remember looking at my dad and him bouncing me up and down on his knee, me hanging on his thumbs like for dear life. I recall him setting me down and looking back up. Then, I heard a loud shriek and my dad falls onto the table with my mother as well. I burst out crying and I saw the man holding a gun. He then looked at me. I remember his face. Pale and evil looking. Long sharp nose and pointing ears with nearly white blond hair. And those eyes... I could never forget them. Those sinister evil Oz green eyes. They stared right at me as his hand raises the gun right at my forehead. Luckily, a man out of nowhere tackles him and he was stopped. The man who tackled him was my uncle and our family was safe. But at what cost? I was now an orphan._

I had wished for safety for all my family members after that. Once my father's hard earned company was in ruins and I was too young to do anything, I vowed to take it over and make it the Swan family's again. I also vowed revenge on the Masen family. I was able to buy Atarian back from a very old heiress who didn't know what she was doing for cheap and started my dad's old company up once again. After years of hard work, I was able to restore it to its former glory once again before I turned twenty years old.

That's when things went wrong.

 _Twas the night of my birthday that I was driving to my aunt's house on an icy road. It was November 31st, 1936 and rain was starting to pour down. My white 1935 Auburn 851 SC Speedster was cruising down the road toward a large bridge. Out of nowhere, a deer flies by my car and I swerve in order to not hit it. My car flipped over the side rail of the bridge and I with it. I couldn't breathe and the icy water was excruciating. I felt all my fight leave my body and I welcomed the darkness. Seconds later, a jolt struck me out of my comatose state and I was able to breathe again, but searing pain followed as I took a long breath of air. I felt new and with power. With new found strength, I miraculously ripped the door that was stuck on my leg, off and swam to the shore. I felt different. Strong. Cold. Tired. Alive._

I began walking into the forest, afraid anyone would see me... I stayed in the woods for about a day until a bear decided to show up... I didn't even think and attacked the grizzly, biting into it's neck. The blood filled my awaiting mouth and it tasted wonderful. Once I had basically drained every drop, I realized what I was. A vampire that drinks blood. There were fairytales back then for children about these mystical creatures that would kill humans for blood, would sleep in coffins, wear long capes, and back in the sun...

In the sun... Oh, christ! GET OUT OF THE SUN! I ran away from the sunlight coming in from the trees, well, attempted to. I awaited the searing pain, but nothing happened.

Was I dead already? Technically, yes. I looked at my foot, as if to see if it was still there...

Interesting... I was shiny.

I stood up slowly, seeing my skin throw off sparkles in the light. I was a giant diamond, in my human form. I stared in wonder for a long time before I heard a loud shout coming from the distance. I recognized that voice... It was my uncle Harold. I was about to follow the voice when I knew that I was a phenomenon that was not supposed to be alive. I had to disappear for the sake of my family. So with a heavy heart, I got up and ran into the deep forest.

Over the next couple of months, I began to discover my powers. As rain began to pour over the dark city of Chicago, far from my home in New York, I found a dark little hut in the middle of nowhere, far from the center. As I entered, I noticed a small strange thing on the ground. I moved closer to it, wondering if it was a dead animal. I moved closer...

Nudged it gently with my foot... It didn't move.

I looked curiously at the large object and forcefully kicked the thing over...

I flew back against the wall of the hut in shock...

It was a body...

A young girl... Not very old, approximately 23 years. I stared... This was a murder scene. I looked around for any clues of what had happened to the poor girl and move closer to her. I opened a bag I had brought with me. (Yes, I stole it... and put a lot of useful things in it when I was passing through Cleveland) Taking out a pair of gloves, I gently rolled the body over so I could see her face. She looked at peace, something quite strange if she was dumped out here. I looked over her body for any sign of abuse and such.

... There was nothing... _Except._..

Bite marks. It looked like it was from an animal or something...

I felt goosebumps on my body as if it was alerting me something was wrong...

"I see you found my lunch..."

I jumped up in fright, backing away from the voice.

There stood in front of me, a beautiful stunning supermodel of a woman with long blond hair and a shockingly insane body. What stood out to me was that she had the same eyes I had when I woke up.

"Who.. _Who_ are you?" I asked her, slightly scared.

The woman smirked. "I could ask you the same question... Don't you know better to walk into another vampire's territory... much less the vampire's house?"

I stared at her. 'How... How do you know... what I am?"

The woman scoffed. "Oh, please. Even though your eyes are strange, you don't smell human. Not to mention the fact that your scent is similar to mine..."

The woman leaned away from the wall and slowly moved closer to me... ' _So... tell me, girl_. Why did you step foot in my territory?"

I stepped back, frightened. "Get... Get away from me. I... I could hurt you."

The woman laughed. " **HA**! A newborn hurting me? You can't even tell a vampire apart! And how would you hurt me?"

I felt a surge of anger pass through my veins. "I'm warning you. Get away from my face, you **bitch**."

The woman stopped laughing and turned towards me. "What did you just call me?" Her eyes narrowed and she crouched and sprang at me.

... But couldn't... My hands felt something explode out of them and the next thing I knew... I was standing in the shreds of the house we were in and she was on the ground in pain, rubbing her head.

The woman looked at me in shock... "What... What... _How_?"

I looked at my palms also in shock. I felt so tingly and weird.. As if I had felt reassurance for once. I can protect myself.

I looked at the beautiful woman, who was still staring at me, gaping.

"I'm sorry... I lost my temper... I'm really sorry... I don't know what happened..." I said to her, staring at the ground.

The woman looked at me curiously, and walked over (vampire speed). I backed away before she stopped me.

'Look, I'm sorry. It's just I don't really know any other vampires other than the one who created me... I don't easily trust people. I hope you can forgive me..."

She smiled tentatively... I knew in my heart that I wished I had a companion, a friend. Even though the girl was sorta a total drama queen, I felt in my gut that she was telling the truth...

" It's ok. I'm sorry as well. Especially for blasting you like that." I said to her, smiling.

The girl smiled. 'Well, let's start over. I'm Rosalie. Rosalie Hale."

 **Hey guys! Hope you guys are enjoying the fanfic for now. Anyway, I hate the original cast for twilight so I changed the actors a little for some of them.**

 **Bella - Miranda Kerr mixed with a little Adriana Lima ( So white but with sexier eyes, bigger body parts (you know what I mean)**

 **Specifics - 5'10, 125 pounds, 34D cups, Brunette with slight red highlights in hair, Eyes (human) - dark brown with violet; Eyes (vampire) - Aquamarine with violet**

 **Rosalie - Julianne Hough mixed with a little Nikki Reed (Julianne with long hair though and taller)**

 **Specifics - 5'10, 120 pounds, 34C cups, blond with slight brown tint at bottom, eyes(vampire) - bright red (so far)**

 **Emmett - tbd (probably still kellan lutz)**

 **Alice- tbd**

 **Jasper - tbd**

 **Edward- tbd**

 **Carlisle - tbd**

 **Esme- tbd**


	3. Chapter 3 - Say you'll remember me

**Hey, guys. Sorry, it's been such a long time. I have so many hard classes that I have to spend a lot of time on to get straight A's. So sorry for the wait. I will try to write as much as I can in a short time, but if I don't, SORRY. Anyway, this fanfic is still EMMETT/BELLA, ROSALIE/EDWARD, ALICE/JASPER, ESME/CARLISIE, CHARLIE/RENEE (deceased), and idk about Jacob yet. SO THANKS AND PLEASE LIKE AND REVIEW!**

* * *

Bella's POV:

The sun had started to rise as the quiet hum of my car kept me awake... or at least paying attention to the road ahead. As I watched the trees fly by me, I felt sad that I had to leave another life behind. In two days, I will no longer be Ella Manson... And for the first time, I will actually be using my real name, Bella Swan. Finally got the balls to do it... as Rosalie put it. Yes, she and I are now living together, vampire bloodsuckers, I like to call up to our huge mansion in the middle of the woods, I see Rosalie's bright red BMW convertible in the driveway which means...ARG!... SHOPPING!

"BELLAAAAAAAA!" Rosalie screamed from inside the house. Oh lord, what did she do...?

Sighing, I slammed my car door closed and ran inside.

"WHAT IS IT, ROSE?" I screamed back at her.

I run inside the house... well, house is an understatement. It is a 7 bedroom wonder house with 4 and a half bathrooms. It has a master kitchen that any chef would die for, indoor swimming pool and jacuzzi, and my favorite, giant gaming room. A bit too big for only two vampires, but we like

luxury things.

I run toward where Rosalie's voice was projecting from... to find her squatting on the counter and staring at a huge tarantula on the ground...

"BELLLAAAA! KILL IT!" Rosalie screamed at me.

I laugh at her as I go step on the icky thing.

Rosalie sighs as she sees the thing die.

"Thank god, I was about to get the hazmat team over here and extinguish the thing." She said.

"Right... and you call me over here because you are INCAPABLE to kill a little tiny thing?" I asked her, in slight humor and annoyance. "What happened to the blond bitchy ice queen vampire that is my best friend?

Rosalie glared at me and jumped off the counter. "Gosh, who died on your ass this morning?"

I sighed and left for the living room as Rose followed me.

"Belly-boo... What's wrong?" Rose said to me.

"I don't even know, Rose. I guess I'm just sick of running." I say to her.

Rose rolled her eyes. 'To be honest, girl, I still wonder why you are still running. After all, everyone who knows you are either dead or in their hundreds... actually, past their hundreds. Plus, I hate moving and remodeling when we have this giant gorgeous house."

I nodded tiresomely. She was right... and has been telling me the same thing over and over again for over 10 years.

"Rose... aren't you afraid to be alone for the rest of time?" I ask her.

She look confused. 'What do you mean? I have you as a sister." She grinned.

I shook my head. "You and I both know that sometimes we hope for more. Especially you, Rosie."

She looked down. "Yah... you're right. Of course I want a husband and kids... but... that isn't possible."

I looked up at her. "... But at one point... it was for me." I said with sad eyes, taking me back in time.

* * *

 _It was August... a couple weeks before my 17th birthday when I met him. It was my first day at Smithsonian High School in Gatlinburg, Tennessee. I had moved away from New York City for the time being to get out of the spotlight and go somewhere that my name was not known as well. I dressed nicely in a nice slender-fit calf-length baby-blue dress that hung my waist and my rear but it wasn't provocative as ladies were getting skimpier and skimpier._

 _Being rich comes with it's perks as I was trying to rebuild my dad's company during this time and moving away was the smart choice for myself and my family. I wanted a real high-school experience. I was quite intelligent for my age and I was definitely more mature as what I had gone through shaped me to be more open and understanding for others along with not being weak._

 _I drove to the parking lot for students where everyone gawked at my car. At that time, it was uncommon for youngsters to have vehicles, much less a woman._

 _Getting out, I felt everyone's eyes on me as I walked to the front office of the school. And as all weird romantic scenes go, I just so happened to slam into a brick wall of hotness._

 _I flung back toward the ground, bracing myself for the hard impact, but only two very large arms connected with my body. I looked up to find the most gorgeous guy I have ever laid eyes on staring back at me with his bright baby-blue eyes, the exact shade as my dress._

 _"Woah there, baby doll. Careful, you might break a nail or 'somethin." The guy that was holding me... well... he looked like the male model that has a huge ass bodybuilder physique. He was at least 6 foot 5 with beautiful brown curly locks with slight blond tips that I just wanted to run my fingers through. He had these baby blues that made you melt and adorable dimples that said that he was totally a teddy-bear._

 _I shook myself out of my starstruck gaze. "..Uh.. hey. Um... sorry, I wasn't looking where I was going... thanks for...uh, saving me from falling." I said to him, slightly embarrassed at my clumsiness._

 _His big hands were on my waist and I could feel his warmth projecting off of him. Looking up at him, his bright blue eyes bore into me as if seeing my soul._

 _I stood up casually as his friends behind him just stared and smirked._

 _"Thank You... Bye." I practically turned and left as fast as I could, feeling his gaze on me. Knowing that he was out of my league, I ran down to the headmaster's office where I was to meet the gentleman who knew my father._

 _Entering the large office, I see Mr. Jason Jenks, headmaster of the school, still flustered from the encounter with the gorgeous man._

 _'Good afternoon, Mr. Jenks. My name is—." I said before I got cut off._

 _"Bella! Oh good lord, my child, you've grown so big!" Mr. Jenks comes running over from his desk, laughing and clapping his hands together._

 _'My dear child, how I missed you! Oh, look at you... My my... Your father would be so proud of you." He cried, tearing up. I forgot to mention that he is more emotional than a pregnant woman._

 _I laugh at my father's old friend. "It's great to see you too, Mr. Jenks. So, I hope you took my question regarding me switching out of the you-know-what classes..." I ask him. I had asked for permission to not take home economics or nanny classes of some sort as many women were required to take them. Thankfully, this school is an exception._

 _'Yes, my dear. You can take your economics class. Now this is your schedule. Good luck, my dearest. I hope to see you in a month for supper at our family mansion. My wife, Susan, has been dying to see you. Bye now!" He said as he basically shoved me out of his office._

 _I look at the door, stunned and turned to face the corridor. Luckily, the headmaster's office was in a secluded part of the school. I opened up my schedule, looking at the classes._

 _Isabella Marie Swan Schedule for SENIOR YEAR_

 _Period 1: Advanced Placement Economics and Business (8:00 - 9:00)_

 _Period 2: Advanced Placement Calculus BC (9:00 - 10:00)_

 _Period 3: Advanced Placement Biology (10:00 - 11:00)_

 _Period 4: Advanced Placement English (11:00 - 12:00)_

 _Lunch (12:00 - 1:45)_

 _(During lunch, additional help periods are also going on at this time.)_

 _Period 6: Advanced French Language_

 _Period 7: Physical Education_

 _Rules on ground:_

 _No smoking, drinking, flapper-wearing clothes, and drug use. Any of the above would result in immediate expulsion._

 _Teachers are to be treated with respect and vice versa._

 _Students who do not obey the different rules of each teacher would be required to head to the dean or the headmaster at once._

 _No harassment or bullying allowed. Immediate expulsion if necessary._

* * *

 _I sighed to myself. My schedule was not bad but there would be a lot of work. Guess I would have to take it... I turned toward my first class, based on the small map attached to the back of the schedule as I began my first day..._

 _Everything was boring and I had to introduce myself many times, making me feel quite annoyed. But when I got to fourth period, I saw him._

 _It was the guy who caught me in the hallway. Mr. Blue-eyed Beauty. Just my luck... But I got put right next to him, to his annoying grin._

 _He turned over to me, putting out his hand. I had already heard about his player life in the school by my new friend, Kate Denali. Apparently, this one sleeps around and is probably a walking petri dish._

 _' 'ello, beautiful. I'm Emmett." He waits for me to shake his hand, which I refuse to. Instead, I just answer with a simple, "Hi."_

 _I turned away and tried to focus on the board, but EMMETT did not seem to get the memo._

 _'Sweetie, that's no way to talk to a man. What's your name, beauty?" He asked, totally shoving himself into my personal space. I was totally uncomfortable._

 _"Bella." I said, still refusing to look at him._

 _He chuckled. "Aww... bella equals beauty, right? With you on my side, you'll be nice arm-candy, don't-ya-think?" Emmett said._

 _... Wait, did he just call me arm-candy. THAT's it. I turned to him, my eyes turning a violent deep purple._

 _"Excuse me, **EMMETT**. Do you think that I am just another air-head for you to hang around your arm and fuck once or twice and throw away? Take a fucking good luck at me and then at yourself. Because I can't waste my time around little boys. Thanks for the fuck offer, Emmett, but I think I'll pass." I practically screamed._

 _It was dead silent in the room, as I noticed, and everyone was staring at us, open-mouthed. Practically all the girls in the room had their mouths open and eyes gaping at me, like I had thrown away a million dollar necklace while the guys were gaping at me for turning down the biggest fucker in the school. Well, in my defense, he called me arm-candy, thus, at this time, translated as an unworthy slut._

 _I turned to look at Emmett whose face looked hilarious. He was totally red (but still gorgeous as ever) as he just turned toward the board again, by muttering under his breath, "whatever..."_

 _The teacher looked shock as well. Seriously, guys, it's a guy, not the president._

 _I rolled my eyes, and asked out loud, "Mr. Grey, it would be great for you to finish the lesson by this week. We have a test next Monday, remember, sir?" I felt quite proud of myself as Mr. Grey turned bright red and immediately started teaching._

 _I tried looking at Emmett but his face showed little expression. Maybe a little pissed off or sad, I couldn't tell, but I felt good and slightly bad since I saw a flash of hurt on his face. As gorgeous and charming as he is, I cannot let him into my life... Or even close to me._

 _But those eyes. Those eyes got to me, and I'll probably remember them for a long time, those eyes, bright and demanding. But what was I to know that I would fall for him just as hard._

* * *

Back to reality. I sighed as Rose took out her new IPhone that she had probably bribed some rich dude to get as it had not been released to the public yet. The girl would never change.

'Rosie?" I ask, sadly.

"Hmmm...?" She asked back, still immersed in her cell phone, even though I am her only contact.

'I think... I think I would want to move one last time." I said to her.

Rose immediately stopped typing. "WHAT? Since when did you ever want to settle? This is strange." She asked, dubious.

I laughed at her weird expression. "You were right. I cannot keep running. I want to move one more time. This time, to my birth home."

Rose looked curious. "Wait, you don't mean that slimy place with no sun? I get that we don't need it but come on. Do you really want to go back there? I mean, your parents' graves are there." She asked sadly.

I stared out of the window in wonder. It was raining, which was probably also happening there too. I want to live there. My dad met my mom there. 'Yeah, Rose. I'm ready to go back there. I'm ready for Forks."

* * *

 **Alright, y'all. So basically the descriptions are now as follows:**

 **Bella - Miranda Kerr mixed with a little Adriana Lima ( So white but with sexier eyes, bigger body parts (you know what I mean)** **Specifics - 5'10, 125 pounds, 34D cups, Brunette with slight red highlights in hair, Eyes (human) - dark brown with violet; Eyes (vampire) - Aquamarine with violet**

 **Rosalie - Julianne Hough mixed with a little Nikki Reed (Julianne with long hair though and taller)** **Specifics - 5'10, 120 pounds, 34C cups, blond with slight brown tint at bottom, eyes(vampire) - bright red (so far)**

 **Emmett - Kellan Lutz but taller, like 6'5, huge guy, dimples, blond, baby blue eyes, abs, arms, legs, yadayadayada... Um, just hot in general and every girl's dream, so if you lust after another kind of guy, then imagine him.**

 **Alice- tbd**

 **Jasper - tbd**

 **Edward- tbd**

 **Carlisle - tbd**

 **Esme- tbd**


End file.
